


Hung-er Games

by IE (Innocent_eyeS)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rites of Passage, Teenagers, Tribal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/IE
Summary: A short story with long...dicks. What do you want from me?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You are an intern, filling in for the anthropologist responsible for your graduate studies. While you have grown used to armchair methods, this is your first true experience in the field, on your own. Clearly you are up to the task, and the venue is safe enough to justify your solitude, or the visit would not have been entrusted to you.  
> Right, then. It's time to see what you've gotten yourself into.

Greetings to you, traveler. May I introduce you to my village. We are a simple tribe. We much keep to ourselves and take care of our own, but to add to our selfish nature, it seems you have found us at a most prestigious time of year. You see, it is the season for our younger generation to pass into adulthood, and for the first time since our reckoning, the rites are being changed slightly. Do not worry. It is not quite so big a fuss as an outsider like you might imagine. Indeed, we saw it coming easily enough. Why, only last year we had a record number of competitors, and of course even then we knew that the next year's batch was...unique.

Well, here they are. They are only five boys, and at first we thought it an unfortunate circumstance, but at last we agreed that it was not worth stressing over. You see, our village is so small because each year, as our children become adults, they are sent off to begin their own villages. So you see, it is quite needsome that a generation contain at least one competitor. But this...this year has left us with none.

It is as much a rite for the boys as the girls, surely enough. After all, the most fertile of each is honored with the position of head family in their new village. But we suppose it is for the best that we have such an opportunity as this. Instead of sending off our soon-to-be men to start a life of their own, we have decided to allow this generation to stay among us, to...instill their youth among their elders. In time, indeed, we should have need for the replacement, so it is no bother to us to change awards just this once.

Of course, it is among our duties as elders to include ourselves in the passage-rites, and though the competition has clearly changed, we have seen no reason to relinquish our right to...partake. You may have noticed, aside from the obvious, our younger generations are most similar to each other in appearance. Indeed, even when there are girls sharing their age, they are all close friends even to the point where we must inform them of the rite. Their childhood ending and adulthood begun, it is actually the girls who tend to lead the boys of their age, and so it is only proper for us, fully grown men to lead by example and to teach the girls how best to enter their womanhood...

Fertility is clearly not the goal this year. No, but our right stands and we are much too selfish a people to change that desire. So, as arbitrary as it has become, we must at least ask you, traveler, not to interfere with our celebrations in any way. These boys only know that the time for their rite of passage has come. And as their unique generation has kept them close to each other, we have at least allowed each of them to partake, to the certain extent that it should prepare the rest.

Under ordinary circumstances, the rites allow the boys first breach of the competitors. As it is only natural. They truly remain tight enough when it is our turn, so why should those whom they will serve in their own village not get, as you have said, "first dibs." So it will be this year, and the boys will be allowed to take each other as they would have taken girls, if their generation had been so lucky.

Except, we have agreed there should at least remain some sense of competition. So we have added an order to the "taking" which, we believe, will help these "competitors" in the long-run. You have noted that coverings and adornment are very much useless within our tribe. So you can see, quite plainly, that we do not measure...equally among one another. Indeed, your sketches have recorded some of us with extreme accuracy. This phrase, "each as hung as the next" intrigues me. I suppose if you write about us when your travels conclude, you will title our story so kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

You appear as eager as I for the rite to begin. I am sure, then, you will not mind if I continue to talk while the boys "prepare" each other. You have presumed they will need all the practice they can get, but the men of our tribe, myself included, cannot share the sentiment. There are only four of us and five of them. And last year, there were eight competitors, and only one boy passing through the same rite. Yet still, as the custom stood then and continues now, the boys of that generation must break each of the competitors in before the elders are allowed to partake.

See? Two of them have already started. We should expect this to only last the night. Last year's rite needed three days, but that was most assuredly because our chores from morning to dusk do not cease. After the evening meal and the initial ceremony, as you have shared with us, the competitors pair with their first mate, many times as quickly as they can, but not always... Inhibition is rare among us. Rather, the competition seems to extend, within a pair, into the leadership capabilities of the other.

I have noticed that you appear to be conflicted. Yes, the boys are performing in the open air, with the great bonfire near enough to cause their hairless bodies to shimmer. While there are private shelters for their families, none of these belong to the children passing through the rite. It has never been proper to allow them to invite another outside of their family into their shelter. So the rite takes place where all eyes can bear witness. Even when a competitor was related to her mate we have forbidden union in private. It is simply not right.

Please be silent. I have already asked you not to interfere, and if you speak up again I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave. I am glad you have not distracted them from their duties. Already, the second pair is made. Look, how much like fledgling birds they both are. Each unsure of his own body as much as the other's. Perhaps he should wait until there is sufficient blood pumping through it before...well...I suppose that works, too.

And there is the last. Most years, they do not pair off equally, and that only lengthens the time which must pass before we can close the ceremony. But...well, this year is already different than the others. It seems he has discovered a way around waiting. This is something of the leadership I was speaking about. He has taken a place atop another, yes, but before any of the elders can be brought in to partake, even he must assume the position of a competitor. We have already settled the design of this year's rite. If I had to wager, I would say the boy he has set in the middle of this will be the one to break him in as well.

See how he fights back? I have not paid much attention to these boys' relations before today, but it appears they had considered one another equals before this. Do not worry. I am sure they will return to it when it is my turn to take them. Yes, I am the least endowed among the other men, but I am still many times larger than any of them. We have settled that each of this year's competitors will be given to each elder, in order, but we need not go further than needed with them. I intend to hold my release until the last boy, the one you have named "the bitch" here.


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot speak for the other elders, but this is why it is to our benefit to keep these boys in our village once the rite is done. Their young virility is enviable. You may have noticed the women of age halfway between this new generation of boys and our own. As many years ago, we held a rite solely for competitors...girls, and no boys to speak of. Yes, we have taken a year's adults once before to replenish our child-rearing stock, and by now they have replaced the first generation of mothers. So you see, it was not so difficult to decide to keep a generation of only boys...men.

We do not interfere with them any more than we expect it from you. You were right in failing to see as much reason to hold to this rite if no families will be formed from it, and no leadership awarded, but we still expect these boys to continue beyond simply "loosening up" another. You know as well as I that their bodies experience a need once they have reached a certain point. Look, already the first boy is fulfilling that need. His voice is halting along with his hips. I can assure you that sweat is not the only seal joining their bodies now.

Ah, your "bitch" is done, though I cannot be sure if it is for the same reason as the other pair. Perhaps the boy you say is "between a rock and a hard place" has had certain abilities of his interrupted. It looks like his mate can take him more properly now. While they finish, how do you suppose the other three will fare? Come now, take a guess. Yes, he does seem to have enjoyed himself while it lasted, but do you really think he would pass up a chance to switch positions?

I should have bet on you, yes? You must explain to me how you knew this would happen. You keep describing him as a "bitch," but I am afraid the thought does not translate. Then again, our boys have never had to make decisions like this in order to become men in the eyes of our tribe. And I appreciate your interest that I should join in, but you forget the rules. This "odd one out" has yet to be broken. Besides, he looks as though he could take the time to regain his energy. See how quickly he breathes? If I were next on him, he might collapse before I spread his backside!

There, see? What did I tell you? Oh, he was just resting upon the log when the others finished. Now the other is taking him like a woman, and...this is most peculiar. I have seen the girls treat the boys like this when they were tired out, but that is an interesting way to be caught in the middle. Yes, yes, his leadership skills show themselves both ways. If he causes him to fulfill a second need, I should look forward to taking him next. The other elders are saying that would make him more ready to compete than the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, for an outsider, you seem to have been able to predict these advancements better than any of our tribespeople. You do know we have no reward prepared for you in so doing, yes? It is all, as they say, "in good fun." And at least I can join in on it now. The other two have agreed to move on without taking each other. And there really is no difference between them as far as the night has gone. I shall ever look forward to your "bitch" however. Especially now that the leader has convinced the productive one that they can both fit inside him.

Excuse me while I... Yes, it... It is certainly harder than bringing a girl through the rite. I do not think I could...hold out for long...with how tightly he is fighting it. ...I am sorry I must pass him along so quickly. Hah! See how bright we both blush? I at least have stretched him for the next man. Perhaps I should have wetted myself as he is doing. You say the other boy will be quieter if I do, so we will see if you are right...

I could not have believed I would reach so deeply inside him with only a little ointment to ease the entry. I shall not use it on this one, however. He has reached need three times now, and I am told he is able to accept our sizes because of it. Look, only the longest of us hangs in wait. Our first appears to have passed out before getting to him. Your "bitch" is being taken once more, however, and... No... I can barely even remain hard enough to open him. He is far narrower than the first. ...See, even with help, I cannot break him in. If the next man cannot take him, we may have to count him out of the competition as well.

Oh yes, the leader. How could I forget? He is so eager to hold his standing, he has even oiled himself up for me. Ah...and I should have expected such service. Look at that. I've taken all of him without breaking a sweat. Do not get me wrong. He has as tight a grip as any girl his age, and dare I suggest he is as pleasant. But I do not want to achieve my need in him. Yes. You have "buttered" him up so nicely, I was keeping my thoughts upon that patient one even while this one succumbed to a need of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

I was still shining from the last, I thought I would not need help with this, and I was right. Some of the other boys' virility has even squeezed out from him. He must be more shallow than they, given his size, but I can just about fit all of myself in him. Yes, I suppose this position also helps. It was his choice to face me, and mine to lead him. At this rate, I will... ...Hah, yes, that was...well worth the wait. I wish you had time to capture this sight in your art.

You will forgive me if I need to rest my legs. Oh, has the second lasted to the end? And the leader is still two places behind him. They had better speed it up. The "bitch" is looking anxious to skip ahead. Your drawing is coming along nicely, at least. The others will no doubt slip right into him, though I am sure you are curious to see how deeply they can press.

Ah, now that they have moved up, I will not be the only elder to reach his need. What did I tell you? Like a snake to its burrow. It looks like he has even gone further than I could. The boy cannot lay still. See how he grinds himself while keeping so fully within him? That move is likely what broke the others. I suppose the leader was so able to deal with him because, well, he took the lead. Already, he has driven his elder to the rise of need. And it is just in time. I do not suppose you will make visual record of this mess as well?


	6. Chapter 6

For a sketch, it is not bad. I wish you had more time between them to see the damage, but I am sure this man would have banished you for "interfering." He was right on the edge of his need. You saw it. He hardly sank halfway down and the eruption was seeping out. If the boy is truly unable to accept any more of our need, we would not know it by watching his face. I am actually surprised he has not reached a need of his own. Do you know if he has even swelled in size? I do not think he has. ...No, I do not mean his stomach.

That is it. Two of our boys have finished their rites, and only your "bitch" remains to prove your bet. He does appear weary, but I do not mean it as a curse. Even I am sure he has the desire, at least, to stay awake. Just because it is as long as his leg does not mean he will pass out at the sight of it, as one boy has. See? He even welcomes it with his hands. He must be as soft and worn as the page of your journal depicts. Mmm... What is this bump you have added to his belly? Your imagination is more vivid than...oh. Oh, I see. I did not think that was possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, the night is still young, but the next generation of men has matured. We will let them rest, and wash, and then they will take their places within the shelters of our village mothers. Before many weeks, we expect another generation will be growing within them. The elders have agreed it may be fine to hand over our ritual duties to these four, young men. Yes, we have also agreed that the true winner of this year's competition has earned his position as tribal bitch. If his body never proves virile, we shall have no regrets for this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B◄A  
> E◄D◄C
> 
> E◄B  
> C◄A◄D
> 
> E◄AC  
> D◄1
> 
> B◄1  
> D◄2
> 
> A◄1  
> B◄2  
> D◄3  
> E◄C
> 
> C◄1  
> A◄2  
> B◄3
> 
> E◄1  
> C◄2  
> B◄4
> 
> E◄2  
> C◄3
> 
> E◄3  
> C◄4
> 
> E◄4


End file.
